vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly (The Walking Dead)
WARNING: Contains spoilers for the Walking Dead: The Final Season |-|Season 1= |-|Season 4= Summary Lilly is one of the main characters in Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 1 and one of the primary antagonists of the Final Season. Lilly is the daughter of her father, Larry, and acts as the initial leaders of the Motel Group. Her breakdown stemmed from her beginning to suffer from paranoia when the group's medical supplies began disappearing and the continued strain of leadership. Sometime after her departure being left in the road (Determinant) or stealing the RV (Determinant), she discovers another group called the Delta, a community of survivors in West Virginia. Eventually, Lilly is encountered once again around 7 years after the events of Season 1. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with weapons | 9-C Name: Lilly Origin: Telltale's The Walking Dead Gender: Female Age: Mid 30's | Early 40's Classification: Human, Determinant Survivor, Former Air Force Administrative Officer, Lieutenant of the Delta Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (With several firearms and melee weapons) | All previous including Peak Human Strength and Durability, Skilled fighter, Stealth Mastery, Expert with survival skills Attack Potency: Human level physically, Street level (With weapons) | Street level (Is one of the most physically peaked soldiers and Lieutenants of the Delta group. If the player fails to temporarily immobilize her, Lilly kills Clementine and results in a game over. Lilly is capable of overpowering Clementine on several occasions and should be comparable to her) Speed: Average Human | Athletic Human (Comparable to Clementine) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Above Average Striking Strength: Average Human | Street Class (If the player fails, she is strong enough to beat Clementine's head to death) Durability: Average Human | Street level (She is likely stronger than Abel, who survived falling off a balcony. Survived being stabbed by AJ and her thighs being slit by Clem and if spared, removed the knife from her leg. Likely survived the explosion that Clementine planted on the ship) Stamina: Above Average. Appears to be fine even after removing the knife from her leg and stabbing James. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: None notable | Firearms, a Knife Intelligence: Above Average. Lilly has military experience in the U.S Air Force and is knowledgeable in survival tactics and firearms, and immediately takes charge in tough situations. Her confidence can deal with pushy military man. She is also mature due to the association with Larry. At one point she became the initial leader of the Motel group. | Managed to survive the next seven mass of years following the events of Season 1. Became one of the most trusted lieutenants and one of the top physically peaked soldiers in the Delta Group. Has extremely skilled tactical ability. Weaknesses: Lilly has an extremely short temper and doesn't work well with others as she argues multiple times over. No matter what, she would always be loyal to her dad, Larry. The death of her father Larry and her paranoia of the group's medical supplies disappearing caused her to go slightly mentally unstable and killed one of the members of the group | Lilly is a ruthless and violent sociopath Key: Season 1 | Season 1 when joining the Delta - Season 4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Walking Dead Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Adults Category:Gun Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9